just playing around
by aubrey809
Summary: being playful can be dangerous, sasunaru R
1. Chapter 1

**JUST PLAYING AROUND**

**DISCLAIMER, NARUTO IS NOT MINE, NARUTO BELONGS TO MASHASHI KISHAMOTO**

naruto sat in class, bored out of his mind by kakashi's 'health class', more like sex class 101. his best friend, sasuke sat beside him, looking just as bored as naruto. naruto looked over to him and he looked over to naruto, they gazed at each other befor naruto mouthed, "are you as bored as i am?"

sasuke smirked and mouthed back, "more."

naruto silently chuckled, "why do we even need to learn this? its not like we don't know how to use a condom!"

"eh...you wouldn't need one though!" sasuke's smirk widened so that his larg canines showed.

naruto's face twisted into a confused scowel, "why?"

"becuase you'll be too busy getting rammed into!"

naruto stuck out his tongue, "teme."

"excuse me, naruto, sasuke if you two are done flirting?" kakashi asked, naruto blushed and pouted while the class erupted in giggles. naruto looked back at sasuke but the raven had already went beck to his note book that he had been doodling in since the beginning of school, naruto turned to kakashi and tryed to listen although he kept getting distracted by the scratches of sasuke's pen. sasuke, who he desperatly wanted to talk to, or go get a pop with. then again he would rather go get a pop with anyone than sit in this stupid class.

"just one more hour and you can walk to your locker and go home...well go home after work anyway!" naruto whispered to himself, he looked over to sasuke again only to see that the raven was still doodling in the stupid notebook. he watched sasuke for a moment, it was amazing how sasuke could look so calm even despite the whole entired break up with hinata, then again sasuke had said thw whole time that he had eye's for one person and one person only, up untill a few days ago naruto had thought that that person was hinata...but apparently it wasn't. naruto smiled, now that he had somthing to keep his mind off of he could escape kakashi's ranting about 'the dangers of oral' _oooh_ becuase its just _so_ scary.naruto pondered all the people sasuke knew and all the people that could be damed as eye catchable or _sasuke perfect_. the only people he could come up with were, ino, sakura, tenten and temari. but tenten and neji were going out and had promise rings which ment when it was legal they would get engadged, so tenten was out. temari and shika were going out so that wasn't an option unless sasuke secretly wanted to break the two up, but sasuke actually enjoyed staying away from temari and her threatening ways so she was also not an option. he musing was ended when the bell rang, he gathered his things and walked over to sasuke, who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"that was boring!" naruto yawned to prove his point.

"yeah it was, plus oral is completely awesome!" sasuke smirked as naruto went into full blown giggles.

"ya' know sasuke..."

"hn?"

"people are gonna start thinking we're gay if you keep touching me like this." naruto said, a grin spread across his face.

sasuke brought his face closer to naruto's untill the tips of their noses touched, "well that would be an epic embarresment wouldn't it?" sasuke asked, amusment dripped from his words.

"hey you guys, i see your at it again!" kiba laughed as he walked towards them. naruto smiled and waved.

"i have no idea what your talking about kiba darling." naruto said innocently..

kiba wrapped an arm around sasuke's neck, "if you do it i'll kill you!" sasuke said, kiba kissed sasuke on the forehead then took off down the hall.

sasuke gritted his teeth, "maybe i should just be thankful that he's strait." sasuke said.

naruto laughed, "or that he wasn't wearing any lip stick!" naruto added. sasuke smiled and looked down at him, leaned down and picked naruto up bridal style then began walking down the hall again. tey got a few odd looks but naruto just smiled and waved to them.

when they finally made it out of the halls and infront of the school sasuke let naruto down and brought his arm back to naruto's waist. they walked down the side walk awhile and then showed up infront of the convinient store where naruto worked.

"thank you for walking me to my job, when i rule the world i will spare you!" naruto joked.

"yes becuase i would miss the beach oh so badly!" sasuke said, "note the sarcasm."

"you would miss the fish!"

"thats what they have fish farms for!"

"you'll miss the underwater oral sex!"\

"thats what they have pools for!"

"your not making this easy."

"i didn't intend to!" sasuke smirked and unlatched his arm from around naruto's waist.

"bye!" naruto said befor walking towards the store.

"what? no kiss goodbye?" sasuke joked.

naruto came back and puckered his lips towards sasuke, "i was kidding!" sasuke said.

"careful what you joke about, now lean down don't tell me kiba's the only one allowed to kiss you!"

sasyke leaned down and turned his face so that naruto's lips lay on his cheek. naruto giggled and pushed sasuke's face away, "i was kidding!"

"be careful of what you kidd about!" sasuke said befor wrapping his arms around naruto's waist and making gnawing sounds and he prettended to gnaw on naruto's collar bone.

"naruto, stop making out with your boyfriend and get to work!" tsunade called from inside the store.

sasuke let go of naruto, who was blushing now, and took a step back befor giving a two fingerd wave and walking home.naruto watched him go and walked overto tsunade who was leaning against the door and smirking, "kid you really know how to pick 'em! playful, cute...taller than you!" her grin widened from the last comment, "although he wears too much black!" she added as an after thought.

naruto pouted and crossed his arms, "geeze we were only playing around he's strait!...and so am i!"

tsunade nodded in amusment, "yep...its so obvious...but do you have any hard evidence that he's strait?"

naruto grinned, "infact i do, he's had a girlfriend!"

"he's bi then."

"and he got asked out by a guy befor but turned him down and mean as he could!" naruto said.

"he's saving himself for you, waiting in the closet untill you realize your feelings for him!"

naruto frowned and shoved past her, already knowing that she had won this round.

**A/N: yeah thats basically how me and my friends act, and when naruto wa talking about ruling the world it was how i am oing to rule the world. pour abunch of instant jello into the ocean and threaten to starve everyone of fish unless they bow down to me, becuase face it who can live without their fish sticks and sushi? leave a comment peeze! n.n thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST PLAYING AROUND**

**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASHASHI KISHAMOTO! **

**A/N: damn christmas is coming up, im pretty much fucked, i have no idea what to get anyone....i need a hug! sniff sniff**

naruto groaned and fell onto his bed, another horrible day at work, iruka wasn't helping much either! yelling at him to take out the trash and do the dishes...why dont people do the dishes _first _and _then _take out the trash? it would made a whole lot more sence!

"naruto sasuke's here!" iruka yelled.

naruto groaned again, he loved sasuke, really and truely he did but why did he have to come whenever naruto was on the verge of dieing?

"send him in!" naruto yelled, wondering if it was really worth the effort to hide in the closet. apparently it was becuase as usual sasuke walked in all hgigh and mighty glancing at him and then sitting on naruto's chest.

"teme...get off me!" naruto coughed, "i can't feel my wenis!"

"your wenis is on your arm you moron." sasuke smirked, "and you can't feel it in the first place!"

"who gives a fuck, get off your heavy!"

"your soft!"

"so is my bed, why dont you try sitting on _it _once in a blue fucking moon!" naruto complained.

sasuke sighed and merdged onto the orange bed sheets.

"these are such an eyesore!" sasuke complained as he picked at the sheets. it was amazing how manythings sasuke could complain about!

"then go sit in the closet!" naruto chuckled and sat up, "no ones forcing you to be on my bed!"

sasuke smirked and wrapped an arm around naruto's waist, "who said i didn't want to be on your bed? maybe i just dont want to _sit on it_!"

naruto giggled, "thank god your wearing clothes!"

"i could always take them off."

"i'd rather you didn't."

"why? you could take yours off too."

"it would be cold!" naruto crossed his arms and giggled more.

"we could go under the covers and share some much needed body heat!" sasuke chuckled and dug his nose into naruto's neck while pushing the blond onto the bed. naruto laughed and wiggled underneath the raven, if felt weird being underneath him. like being towered over by a thing so beautiful and ma-

naruto pushed sasuke off him. he wasn't just thinking that! tsunade was getting to him, the old hag had inplanted the perverted grossness into his brain. sasuke climbed back onto the bed with a pissed expression on his face.

"the fuck was that for?" he yelled, "i play around and you push me onto the damn floor?"

"im sorry...its just..." naruto trailed off and bent over so that his nose dug into his knee, he was having a party in his pants! they almost opened the damn sak'e, that would of been a disaster!

sasuke sighed and raised a hand, "its okay." his smirk came back, "its not unusual for a dobe such as yourself to do somthing totally stupid!"

naruto blushed, "t- teme, please! i'll make you my bitch!"

---

naruto smiled and hugged sasuke, the sunshine was so painfully horrible and sasuke was horribly comfy. he smelt good too, like a book! naruto couldn't remember when they had fallen asleep exactly, it was somewhere after naruto got his ass royally handed to him in DDR. wheather it was freaky uchiha genes or the fact that sasuke's naturally fast, who knows! all naruto knew was that sasuke kicked ass at the game and that was that! but how the hell did they _both _stay in bed? usually naruto would be on the floor or he would wake up in the middle of the night from when sasuke had rolled ontop of him and was breaking every bone in his body. naruto opened his eyes to see sasuke's lips practically swallowing his neck. naruto swallowed as he felt the party in his pants start blaring the music and doing the _tango_ oo lala! naruto stiffened, since when do partys start this early? and why the fuck would they do the tango?! naruto slowly tryed to inch away, sasuke was practically his _brother_! well a brother that doesn't give a damn about being touchy touchy or the fact that his face is penitrating your personal space bubble! haha, bubble! but this was no time to be laughing at a word, naruto needed to get him and his party-ful pants the hell out of there! naruto groaned, sasuke had him in a horrible position, naruto's legs were wrapped around the ravens waist and the strong uchiha arms were wrapped around his chest. utter inmobility! just a matter of time before iruka wakes up and screams from the sight.

"oh come on sasuke let the fuck go!" naruto whined as he began wiggling in the grasp, not a good idea! apparently sasuke liked the struggle!

sasuke unexpectedly rolled over ontop of naruto, porn movie in the making in naruto's idea.

well...i guess it was true!

"uchiha's really _are _built for comfort and pleasure!" naruto grummbled to himself, oh how much he hated life at this moment, and the people in his pants didn't seem to mind being crushed becuase the party went on!

**im sorry its short but...i dont have the right music playing right now so my head is kninda like BLAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!!!! roar! lol if i scared you i apologize. anyways please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST PLAYING AROUND**

**NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

**A/N: i'm not guilty i swear.....*looks at update date* er.....okay, maybe a little. i have an excuse, i swear!!! uuuhm........i was lazy? go ahead, throw tamatoes at me, i'll just swallow them before they hit me!! mmmmh, tasty tamatoes. i'm going into highschool in a month, so scarry. all the normal people are going to throw hamsters at me. why normal people, WHY?! what did i ever do to you.....except talk too much...it's not my fault, i'm just an idiot! anyway, wish me luck would you peoples? R&R :D**

Naruto swallowed his spoon full of captain crunch. It had taken forever to get out of Sasuke's iron grip of doom without waking him up, it had taken forever and next _tuesday_ to get the party in his pants to _shut the hell up and stop being a whining bitch_! Sasuke didn't _know _that he had been straddling him like a drunken humping monkey an hour ago, Naruto sure as hell wasn't going to mention it. 'Sasuke, you were straddling me like a drunken humper monkey this morning, i had a talk with my pants about their party-ful....ness, you had a party-ful time in your own boxers but i promise i didn't try to talk about it with them. Anyway, i'll have you know that your forgiven and that i know you weren't trying to be a humper monkey, a drunken one at that. No, don't say a word. Eat your captain crunch so you will grow up to be a big strong humper monkey!' . was he going to say that....although he really was a stupid humper monkey!

He looked up at Iruka and Sasuke, they were both sharing the news paper and reading the sunday comics from last week. The news paper was covered in ink, coffee and something that looked alot like yellow spit. Eighter Iruka smoked or naruto had spit on it when he was eating that strange colored food that made him feel sick.

"So..." Iruka smiled, folding the paper away from Sasuke as he spoke." What are you two going to do today?"

"Nothing."

"What humper monkey said."

Iruka choked on the coffee he'd started to drink and Sasuke stared at him wide eyed. He hadn't just said that....had he? No he hadn't! Oh god, yes he had!!!

"What did you call me, faggo my eggo?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere _near_ your eggo!" He yelled.

"But I'm delicious, don't you want my syrup?"

Iruka looked pissed. "Both of you shut up and stop making fun of gay people, it's hurting my feelings!!"

Naruto smiled and blushed a second. Iruka, his dear adopted father, was infact as strait as an orange. If no one wanted to believe him then they could ask Sasuke, the both of them had witnessed it last year when they'd come home from Ihop. This was the reason they disinfected the couch before sitting on it. He loved his family, no matter how strange it might be.

Sasuke smirked and took a sip out of Iruka's coffee before standing up and walking away. "Not trying to be mean daddy, we were just having fun. why would i make fun of Naruto and myself?"

Naruto stood up, smiled awkwardly at Iruka and followed after. "Shut up Sasuke or i'll shove my direct TV up your ass."

"If i end up shitting out crappy soup operas I'm going to murder your face!"

"Shut up, humper monkey." He chuckled and pushed Sasuke out of the house, yelled a 'bye bye daddy' to Iruka and closed the door behind him.

---

Naruto smiled as he stared at Sasuke. He was scrolling through the channels on one of walmarts radios, stopping only when the polka music came up. They'd made all the radios go to the same music channel, turning up the volume until the music could probably be heard all the way across the store.

"May i have this dance, Bob?" He asked, smirking and grabbing Naruto's waist.

Naruto jolted as his body was pushed harder against Sasuke's. His body swayed against his as the music went on, their body completely off sync to the music's.

"Who slow dances to polka music?" He laughed and swayed himself against Sasuke as well, their fingers twinning together as they continued pretending that they were listening to something slow and not nearly as deafening to their ears.

"What are you talking about, my dear uke?" Sasuke cooed.

"Your dear _what_?"

Sasuke shrugged, "my brother was watching this gay anime porn and the top kept calling his bottom an 'uke.' it's an awesome word." Sasuke smirked more, swaying himself to the left and leaning forward. lips nearly touching Naruto's own. "yep, so when did Kiba say he was meeting us?"

Naruto thought for a moment, grinding himself into Sasuke. Sasuke blew air into his face, smirking as he grabbed Naruto's ass.

"He'll be here when he shows up." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke's lips were still so close to his, but after all of high school of the raven doing pervy but not serious things to him, it didn't mean that much. Their noses touched, tips of their upper lips pressing together. Naruto smiled even more, twirling out of Sasuke's grasp before being sucked back in and swaying again.

"That gives us _so_ much time." He chuckled, "you know, for lube and condoms...shit like that."

"Oh, take me." Naruto joked, falling back as Sasuke dropped him into a dip. "Who said we needed condoms?"

"Shut up looser, we both now your too afraid to get squirted in the ass. Remember Kiba's pool party, he squirtd you in the ass with a water gun and you nearly started crying."

Naruto frowned, he hadn't cried....or nearly cried! The polka song that had been blaring ended and another one started. His feet were still slanted between Sasuke's legs, still hanging in his arms as he smirked down. Naruto blushed for the first time in forever and thursday, he hadn't blushed because of Sasuke since the looser had started being a damned flirt to almost everyone.

"Your waiting for Kiba to come so you can drop me, aren't you?" Naruto frowned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and looking back to see if a tatooed freak with his dog was walking by. There was no such freak coming by.

"No." He chuckled, nipping the skin on Naruto's arm with his pearly white teeth. It made Naruto shiver. The lips turned away and formed into another smirk as they zeroed in on his face. "I just want to kiss you to this polka song."

Naruto threw back his head laughing, falling out of Sasuke's arms and rolling around on the ground. "Sasuke" he stopped to laugh more. "Your so gay, that was hilarious."

"So your going to let me do it?" Sasuke smirked, kneeling down infront of him.

Naruto scooted out from beneath him, stood up and grinned and he posted his hands on his hips. "Maybe.....if you can catch me!" He turned around an ran down to where he knew the pet section was. Walmart workes were genious, they stacked the dog food bags so high in the front, it was easy to tunnel a hole to the very back where there were no food bags. Walmart hide-and-seek? Psh, he'd won already!

He turned a corner, skidding to a stop while crawling to the back and crawling to where Sasuke wouldn't be able to look through the bags and see him. He hugged his knees and peeked out of a convenient peep hole between acrouple of the bags. A woman passed by, pushing her cart and yelling at her child that screaming about getting candy. he chuckled inwardly and opened the peep hole a little more with his fingers, Sasuke's black clothed legs walked by suddenly. He pulled his fingers out faster than you sould say: "humpermonkeyisgoingtorapemewithhispenisandthenripmyvirginityfrommylips!!"

"Naaaarutoooo?" He sang, "come on, you always hide here."

Naruto frowned. Holy shit, he really did always hide here. Well, not true....he hid in one of the beenie bag bins once....**why hadn't he thought to hide **_**there**_?!!? He looked over to the entrance he'd used, swearing as Sasuke's smirking face popped in. He crawled deeper into the dog food bags untill he saw another exit. He bent over and clutched his knees before bolting off and finding one of the cardboard bins near the electronic section. He climbed in and threw a black bean bag over himself. By chance of crappy fate, a guy happened to pull off _his _bean bag.

"Kid, why are you hiding in the bin?" The guy asked, cocking an eyebrow and frowning. "I thought all of you retarded high schoolers did was play walmart scavenger hunts."

Naruto shook his head, "that's tomarrow, today is run-from-the-crazed-emo-kid." He whispered back before grabbing another bean bag and pulling in over him.

The cart wheels rolled away and he smiled to himself, Sasuke would never find him.

"Yeah, he's in the bean bag bin."

Naruto gapped, that bastard gave him away! Before he could race out of the bin and hide somewhere in the clothing section, the red bean bag was pulled off and sasuke stood smirking. To put it simply, shit!

"Hey beauiful, you look good in tight places." He propped his arm on the bin wall and sat his chin in his palm while trying to look dreamy. Well, he did look dreamy actually. Internal smack one. What the hell was he thinking?! But Sasuke really did look hot and he flirted enough. Internal smack two. There was no denying that Sasuke was a good looking guy but he _did _flirt with everyone and thier cousin, but Naruto was his favorite soooo..... fuck it, internal smack three, he was out for the rapage.

"You look......beautiful out where there are no tight places. Mind helping me out?" Naruto grinned awkwardly, "maybe before i get thrown out for hiding in a bin?"

"Am I going to get that kiss?" He asked.

"Yes!" Naruto grinned, "if I don't give you your kiss, you can rape me!"

----

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, hands behind back and blushing. He was going to kiss sasuke, by god he was! The raven looked almost bored, although the smirk that was across his face gave away that he really wasn't. Was he onto the trick?

"Lets go see Kiba, shall we?" Naruto chirped, sticking out his elbow for Sasuke so they could skip back down the where they had been playing the polka music.

Sasuke smirked more. "What about that kiss?"

"I guess we'll just have to go see Kiba and i'll give it to you then, right?" Naruto winked and looped his arm with Sasuke's.

The wizard of oz skipping started then suddenly came to an end as they neared and saw just the freak they were looking for.

"Hey, Wolf-man." Naruto yelled, chuckling as Kiba bolted forward and attacked Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke, i've been so lonely with only my _dog_!" He groaned while saying dog, pretending like his legs were giving out and he fell to the floor and pulled Sasuke along with him. Akamaru wagged his tail as he watched. A shame, Naruto wanted to see Akamaru bark dramatically while holding onto Sasuke's shirt too. Kiba let go of Sasuke and instead bolted over to Naruto. "Hey Foxy lady-man, what's you and Sasuke been doin', not making out i hope."

"Actually we were doing just that." Naruto chuckled, "say Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"You wanna kiss?" He fluttered his eye lashes while digging in his pocket for his magical weapon, making it look like he was just trying and failing to look cute. His fingers grazed a small object and he plucked it with his two fingers.

"Yeah, get your uke ass over here!" Sasuke joked right back.

"Uke what?" Kiba asked.

Naruto pulled the chocolate kiss from his pocket and chucked it at the raven. He caught it.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked, twirling the candy in his fingers before frowning. "I hate chocolate..."

Kiba burst out laughing. It made him feel almost bad, it's not like he wouldn't like it if Sasuke kissed him.....or would he? Kissing was nothing big, just one pair of lips against another, no big deal....right?

"Awe, Naruto give Sasuke a nice ol' wet kiss." Kiba said, smacking Naruto on the back. "God knows the poor guy needs it, haven't you noticed he's camping?"

"He's camping?"

"Yep."

"Really, where?"

"In his pants, now go kiss him!" Kiba laughed again.

Sasuke was smirking now, he'd put the kiss on a nearby box and had instead decided to put his hands in his pockets. By god, he looked interesting, not that interesting meant much, because it didn't. He put his thumbs into his front pockets and strolled over to Sasuke, just now noticing how far away he'd gone away to dodge Kiba's attack. He smiled up at Sasuke. Throwing his arms around the ravens neck and launching himself up with his tip toes, he kissed the raven sloppily on the cheek while pushing all his saliva out of his mouth.

"Oh god, Naruto that's gross!" Sasuke said, half laughing as he wiped the spit off his cheek.

He just hung there, laughing as Kiba came around and put his arms around Sasuke's neck too.

"Do you think about me often, babe?" Kiba asked then let go and laughed off his ass. Opps, no shiting for you Mr. Wolf-man.

"No. Now get off, your making your lover sad." Sasuke grunted. everyone looked at Akamaru, laughing as the small dog just panted and wagged his tail.

**i didn't like this chapter too much, but did you notice i actually capitalized this capter? it's a first, some one pat me on the back, w00t!! yep......so, uh......LEAVE ME LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS, for every review you leave me an angel gets it's wings....wait, that's bells......okay, for every review you give me a baby panda does not steal a persons oreos....sniff.....i had MY oreos stolen, im still recovering! anyway, bye.**


End file.
